Ripple Effect: 102 Best Served Cold
by StoryGirl83
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold. In this sequel to "The Halliwell Death Trap" the Winchesters follow a tip from Bobby to a town where the suicide rate among teenage boys has just shot up and the clues aren't exactly adding up.
1. A New Case

**Best Served Cold**

Supernatural Sequel to _The Halliwell Death Trap__  
Revenge is a dish . . . best served cold._

Chapter One - A New Case

Fall 2012

Tears ran down the teenager's face as he wrapped a rope around his neck. "I want to live," he called out to the person on the other end of the room. On the ground at his feet Sam Winchester lay, blood seeping out his forehead. "Please, let me live," the boy begged, terror filling his voice even as he climbed up on to the chair and swung the rope over a rafter beam.

Trembling, he pulled the rope taunt and threw it over, again. He looped it through itself and pulled it tight. "Please, let me stop. Let me live. I want to live."

He stepped to the edge of the chair and walked off, the rope pulling taunt as he went down.

* * *

Two Days Previous

The unseasonably cold night air impressed upon Dean Winchester the importance of three things: a warm jacket, windows that rolled up tight, and heaters that worked. Until he got a look under his baby's hood, he'd have to make do with two out of three.

"Turn here," his brother, Sam, instructed him from the passenger side. The map in his hands trembled between two gloved hands. He shivered within his warm winter jacket, recently purchased from a big department store with a fraudulent credit card and fraudulent ID. "Why can't we ever get a case in Hawaii?" he complained.

"My baby can't drive there," Dean reminded him as he made the turn.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I'd like to be somewhere that doesn't feel like it's about to snow."

Dean chuckled. "We can't always have sunshine and home-cooked meals."

"And what a meal!" Sam licked his lips as he remembered the food they had eaten earlier that week after helping some witches in San Francisco. It was still odd several days later to have met supernatural beings and witches at that, who were good, but it had also been rather nice.

Dean stopped the Impala in front of an old run down house. If it hadn't been for the lights on inside, Dean would have wondered if anyone even lived there, but according to Bobby's information, not only did someone live there, but the deaths had started around the same time the family had shown up six weeks before.

He zipped up his jacket and opened the door. He shivered as she cold air hit his face, but he ignored it and closed the door behind him. He walked around the car and surveyed the house. The more he looked, the more he was convinced that it wasn't fit for human habitation.

Realizing the passenger side door hadn't opened, Dean turned around and looked at his brother through the window. "Are you coming, Sam?"

Sam shook his head and made no move to open the door. When Dean made a move to open the door himself Sam hit the lock button.

Dean shook his head and started digging for his key.

Sam scowled and opened the door. "It's cold out here, Dean. Have a little pity."

Dean shook his head. "My little brother is turning into a wuss. Unbelievable."

Sam rolled his eyes at him and stepped onto the sidewalk. "What are we looking for exactly?"

Dean shrugged. "Anything freaky or weird."

Sam ignored him. He looked at the house and shrugged. "I just don't see it. There's a car in the drive, lights on in the windows, toys in the yard. Maybe it's just a coincidence that they moved here when this started.

"They didn't move here," a voice behind them informed them.

The Winchester brothers turned around to look at a young man behind them. He was probably about fifteen or sixteen and looked like he'd seen too much in his life.

"You really shouldn't be here," he informed them. "It's spooky."

"Spooky," Dean chuckled at that. "He thinks this is spooky."

"I don't find that funny," the young man glared at him.

"Dean Smith," Dean informed him. "And this is my partner, Sam Johnson. We work for the . . ."

"I'm not stupid, you know," the boy interrupted. "I know those aren't your real names."

Dean glanced over at Sam. In unison they dug into their pockets and pulled out IDs.

The boy took Dean's out of his hand. He looked at it closely and handed it back. "Decent fake. I've seen better, but not much."

Dean stared at him startled. "It's not fake."

"Yeah, yeah," the boy blew him off. "I don't care, okay. Are you here to investigate the family living there?"

"Who are you, kid?" Sam asked, looking at him curious.

"Dale Mickey," the boy announced, "and I'm not a kid. My family moved here six years ago, here being next door, and people like to talk about the old residents. They say the girl went psycho and killed everyone."

"Ever hear a name put with that?" Dean circled around the boy, trying to figure out what to make up him.

"Na," Dale denied. "Never cared enough. Nothing weird ever happened there. It was just an old run down house. Or it was until six weeks ago when they suddenly showed up. I went to bed one day and the house was empty and woke the next to next door neighbors that acted like they'd been there all along. The boy gives me the creeps. I'd stay away unless you plan to find out what's up with them. And even then I'd be careful."

"Right," Sam agreed hesitantly. "Are we done here, Dean?"

Dean nodded. "We're done here."

Sam glanced at Dale and sighed. He climbed back into the Impala and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks for the warning," Dean called over his shoulder as he headed around the car.

On the sidewalk Dale watched them leave, a scowl on his face. He kicked the air and headed back toward his house. Under his breath he mumbled, "No one ever listens."

He didn't notice the face looking out one of the upstairs windows of the house, a thoughtful expression with calculated eyes taking in everything going on in front of the house.

* * *

For those of you who have read my crossover with _Charmed_, "The Halliwell Death Trap", this story takes place less than a week later. The other sequel, "Invisible" follows the Halliwells after that story. I hope you enjoy them both.


	2. The Profile

First, a thank you to my reviewers:

AJ Winchester - Thank you. Glad you enjoyed the start.

foreverchrisfan - Very good deductive reasoning there.

vrb18 - I hope you are still out there. I'm really sorry this took so long and I don't know for sure when I'll finish the third chapter, but I really hope you read and enjoy it.

I have much of this story outlined, but that has not gotten the story written. I am still working on chapter three. However, since chapter two is written I figured I really should post it and let you guys read it. I'm trying to finish chapter three. It's gotten quite long, which might mean I want to divide it, but I suspect that will not be the case.

On a different note, due to something that was going on with a different site, I felt the need to do two things. The first was to make this an actual series. I have planned out six stories at present to go into this series and tried to find ways to make it more fully a crossover. This story focuses on Supernatural, but since I will be adding something connected to Charmed, I will probably be moving it to the crossover section eventually . . . as soon as I solidify what element from Charmed will be included (if it doesn't end up being a character, I might just keep in in the Supernatural section). The second thing (which oddly enough came several days after the first) was give this series a name. That's why you see the name "Ripple Effect: 102 Best Served Cold" rather than just "Best Served Cold". "The Halliwell Death Trap" is of course the first one and "Invisible" is the third. The other three do not yet have titles.

* * *

Chapter Two - The Profile

Sam fell backward onto the motel bed and closed his eyes. "So we saw the house. It looked like a normal house, a bit run down, but normal."

"So it's not the house," Dean retorted. "It still could be the people in it. Did that boy seem a little off to you?"

"Actually he seems to fit the profile of the victims," Sam commented as he grabbed a notepad from the dresser. "Brownish hair, mid to late teen boy. All four dead boys match that description. Think someone's looking for something here?"

"Aren't they always?" Dean shot back. "I still don't see why Bobby's so sure this isn't just some depressed teens killing themselves."

"Bobby's sure," Sam pointed out, "so we need to look into this. What if that boy doesn't just fit the profile of the victims? What if he's the next one?"

Dean nodded. "And that's why we aren't leaving town. If someone is compelling teenage boys to take their lives, it could be supernatural. But who? And for what purpose?"

"That's why we're here," Sam pointed out. He pulled out the papers Bobby had faxed them. "If this is supernatural, then the local law isn't going to be able to stop more deaths, and we can."

"I say we call Bobby, again," Dean suggested grabbing out his cell. He was dialing before it even registered with his brother.

Sam shrugged and picked up the papers. "There's just something here. I know you aren't sure and I certainly don't think it's the house, but I think this is supernatural."

"Hey, Bobby," Dean responded as Bobby answered the phone. "Sam and I are here like you requested, but I'm not seeing anything here for us. Why are we here?"

"You're here to find out what's killing off teenage boys," Bobby informed him.

"Did it ever occur to you that it was puberty getting the better of them?" Dean asked, annoyed. "It's tough being a kid these days."

"You're here because I told you to go there and I'm telling you to make it stop," Bobby replied crossly. "Got that, boy?"

Dean sighed. "Anything useful you can tell us?"

"That house I sent you to is rumored to be haunted."

"Yeah, I know," Dean retorted. "The kid next door felt the need to tell us to back off, because it was 'spooky'. And he said something about a girl who killed her family. Do you know anything about that?"

"I heard something about it," Bobby agreed, "but I haven't been able to learn much. It's odd to find so little on the internet, but apparently this happened several years ago, so I can't even find newspaper articles catalogued online. I'll keep looking. I'll call if I find something." Bobby hung up without a good-bye.

"Good-bye to you, too," Dean mumbled.

"What did Bobby say?"

Dean looked up. "Mostly that he hasn't been able to find anything about what down in that house and he'll keep looking."

"So nothing, huh?"

Dean nodded. "Pretty much."

"Then, tomorrow, we need to get to work."

"And what if this killer decides to kill tonight?" Dean asked. "You said that boy we met fit the description of the dead boys. If that house really is connected, he lives right next door to the source."

"Not much we can do until we know what we are dealing with," Sam admitted. "And everything's closed right now. That kid's suspicious enough that hopefully if he is in trouble, he'll avoid it until we can help him. And hopefully, he's simply not in trouble."

"Yeah, hopefully," Dean scoffed as he stripped off his shirt and hit the light switch.

* * *

In the next chapter the two brothers have some investigating to do. And Dean doesn't like what Sam has planned.


	3. The Older Brother

First a thank you to my very patient readers and especially my reviewers:

Stacey - It's so very nice to see how excited you were for that update and I'm sorry I took so long to up date, but at least I didn't take a year this time. I am going through my various fanfics and trying to see what I can update. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter just as much. And whenever I do get it all written and posted, I hope you enjoy where I go with this series. I am excited about my plans for it.

vrb18 - Glad to hear that. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as the first one.

* * *

Chapter Three - The Older Brother

The next morning, Dean woke up to find Sam already awake. Sam glanced over at the sound of Dean moving and tossed an ID at him.

"What's this?" Dean asked as he caught the ID and turned it over.

"What do you think it is?" Sam tossed back as he slipped on a pair of black dress slacks over his legs. "You're clothes are on the chair."

"I'm not going in there as some psychobabble psychiatrist, Sam," Dean announced.

"We need an in and that's it," Sam informed him.

"I'm not convinced that this is supernatural in origin," Dean protested, though they both knew that he was going to see this through.

"We might still be of use," Sam reminded him, having decided that they _would_ solve this. He grabbed a white button down shirt off his bed and started putting his arms through the sleeves.

"We don't have any advice that would help them," Dean tried once more. "Aren't you afraid we'll make things worse?"

Sam looked at him with amusement. Considering they had finished this the previous night, he figured something else was behind it. "Seriously?"

Dean wrinkled his nose at the suit.

Sam followed his brother's eyes and laughed. "Come on. The school's expecting us at ten."

* * *

"Class, these are Dr. Smith and Dr. Johnson," Mrs. Anderson announced to her class as she looked over at where Dean and Sam stood. "They've asked to speak with the students closest to Aaron, Jason, Darrin, and Levi. The school board has agreed this is a good idea, so I'm asking for a volunteer to go first."

"I don't need no doctor," announced a boy from the back of the room. "I already had a physical six years ago."

His classmates laughed.

On the opposite side of the room Dale watched them, barely containing his mirth. Fortunately for him, all the attention was on his classmate, so no one noticed that Dale was watching the two "doctors" rather than the wannabe comedian.

Mrs. Anderson's eyes narrowed. "Kyle, thank you for volunteering."

Sam tired to hide a smile as he glanced at Dean. Dean was standing next to him, looking very uncomfortable in his suit.

A few minutes later the two brothers found themselves standing in an empty classroom with Kyle Meister leaning against the wall by the door. He glared at them for several seconds before he spun around and made for the door.

Dean grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

Kyle shook him off violently. "Dude, you can't touch me."

Sam grimaced and looked at his brother. "He's right, Dean."

Dean dropped his hand. "He tried to leave."

Sam sighed. He looked at Kyle. "Meister, huh?"

Kyle turned to glare at him. "Yeah. So?"

"Any relation to Jason Meister?" Sam asked thinking of one of the names of the dead boys.

"What do you care?" Kyle shot back." No one cares about Jason. No one cares about me. My brother's dead," he yelled the last, adding, "and no one cares. They think he killed himself."

"And you don't?" Sam asked, carefully.

"Of course not!" Kyle yelled. "You don't know my brother. He wasn't depressed. He wasn't suicidal. He wanted to live."

"Then, what do you think happened?" Dean asked.

Kyle glared at him. "I think someone murdered my brother, but the police won't listen. They say his wounds were self inflicted."

"What if they were?" Dean whispered to his brother.

"Then, I'm thinking there's something else that caused him to do it," Sam shot back in a whisper.

"This boy can't know for sure that his brother didn't kill himself," Dean whispered.

"No," Sam admitted. "But he'd be in a lot better position to know than we would."

"I'm leaving now," Kyle announced making his way toward the door, again.

"Wait," Dean ordered.

Kyle turned around and looked at him. "Why should I? You're like everyone else. You don't care."

"Yeah, we do," Sam announced. "If some else is behind this, they should be blamed, not Jason."

Kyle turned to look at him, a little bit of respect showing in his eyes. "Are you sure you're psychiatrists?"

"I'm sure we're here to help you, Kyle," Sam informed him. No point in lying when the truth would do.

Kyle hesitated and glanced back toward the door. With an exaggerated sigh he walked back toward them and took a turn at the teacher's desk. He plopped down in the teacher's chair and swiveled it around to face them. "What do you want to know?"

The two brothers looked at each other. It was Sam who spoke. "Did you notice anything unusual about your brother in the days or weeks before he died?"

Kyle glared at them and stood back up. "I said he wasn't suicidal!"

"I know," Sam agreed. "I'm not talking about depression."

Kyle snorted, but he sat back down.

"You said he didn't kill himself," Sam reminded him. "And his death wasn't an accident. That leaves murder, so did you notice anything unusual about your brother in the days or weeks before he died?"

Kyle shifted uncomfortably.

"Four boys, four deaths," Dean glared down at Kyle, leaning in and causing Kyle to back his chair back on its rollers. "How long do you think before number five?"

Kyle gulped.

Sam groaned. "Dean, back off. You're scaring the kid." He grabbed Dean by the shoulder to restrain him.

Dean brushed him off and backed away on his own. "This is ridiculous. He doesn't know anything." He turned around and headed toward the door.

"There was a girl," Kyle called out to him.

Dean turned around and looked at him.

Sam looked at him, bidding him to continue.

"You said, unusual," Kyle added. "That was unusual for Jason." He sighed. "I love . . . loved my little brother, but Jason was a bit of a geek."

"Little brother," Sam mumbled. "Aren't you in the same grade?"

Kyle nodded, sadly. "Jason was nine months younger than I am, a preemie. I'm the oldest kid in our grade. He was one of the youngest."

"So he didn't date?" Dean asked, wanting to hear more about this girl.

Kyle shook his head. "No. Our parents think we're too young to date anyway, but I think that's because our sister got into some trouble dating at our age." He rolled his eyes. "Makes dating a challenge, but not impossible." He scowled, again. "Look, I don't know anything about her, but Jason said she was bothering him, coming on pretty strong. It's probably nothing, but it's the only thing unusual I can think of. He was complaining about her the day before he died." He sucked in a deep breath. "Can I go?"

"Are you sure that's it?" Sam pressed.

Kyle nodded. "Why do you want to know anyway? You sure don't sound like any counselors I've ever heard of?"

"Well, we," Dean stumbled, "we figured that it would help you get closure if . . ."

Sam snorted as his brother trailed off. "We are also assisting a private individual in trying to determine what really happened."

Dean barely contained an outright laugh at that.

Kyle's eyebrows shot up at the look on Dean's face. "Okay, I guess that's a yes to me leaving." He stood again and this time they didn't stop him. He stopped himself when he reached the door. "I'll get Mrs. Anderson to send Kaitlyn in next. She was Darrin James' girlfriend. If anyone knows anything about Darrin, it would be Kaitlyn."

* * *

As I just completed the next chapter today, which is what had me looking to figure out where I am in posting this, I will _try_ to post the next chapter soon. Give me some reviews this weekend before I get back into the work week and I might even update tomorrow.

So what do you think Kaitlyn will have to say?


	4. The Girlfriend

First a thank you to my reviewer:

vrb18 - How about I make it a double one since you reviewed this weekend and I have this next chapter finished? Does that sound good?

You met the older brother of one of the dead boys. Now you get to meet the girlfriend of a different one of the dead boys and boy does she have a lot to get out.

* * *

Chapter Four - The Girlfriend

"A private individual?" Dean shot at Sam as soon as the door closed.

Sam shrugged. "Bobby's a private individual."

Dean shook his head. "Right."

"Hey, it's better than what you said," Sam protested. "What was with that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Dean informed him.

The click of the door knob stopped further comment. A dark haired mocha-skinned girl entered the room. She approached them and stopped several feet away from them. "Kyle said you wanted to talk to me next."

"Are you Kaitlyn?" Sam queried.

She nodded. "Kaitlyn Morales. Darrin James was my boyfriend."

"You don't look upset," Dean commented.

She shrugged. "I've had six weeks to get used to the fact that Darrin's gone. And I've had other things to deal with, things that take precedent." She scowled at him. "Look I've talked to every police officer in the district trying to convince them that Darrin didn't kill himself. I've seen a shrink three times a week since it happened. I've talked myself hoarse and no one believes me. I don't care to be analyzed, but Kyle doesn't think you're psychiatrists anyway. And that's the only reason I'm here, because Kyle thinks you really do believe us, that you aren't just humoring us, and that you want to stop it from happening, again."

"We aren't," Sam informed her and then added, "humoring you that is. We really do think someone else is behind this."

"Do you have a suspect?" Kaitlyn added surprised.

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, no."

"Did anything weird happen just before his death?"

Kaitlyn turned black eyes toward him. "You mean besides the slut who couldn't keep her hands off him."

"If that's the first thing that comes to mind,. then tell us about her," Sam encouraged her.

"She wasn't local," Kaitlyn announced. "I can tell you that for sure. And the way she dressed! Uhg! She looked like a nineties reject. Those clothes should be burned."

"So you saw this girl?" Sam asked.

"Was she hot?" Dean wanted to know.

"What?" Kaitlyn's head whipped around to look at him. "Ewe! Nineties reject clothes. Remember?"

Sam chuckled.

Kaitlyn scowled. "Yeah, I saw her. Just once. She was hitting on Darrin and she didn't understand what no means. Even when she saw me, she just stayed draped all over him. It was revolting. In fact when she saw me, she actually turned around in his lap and kissed him. She kissed _my_ boyfriend, _mine_, not hers. And Darrin quit trying to get her off his lap when she did that."

She punched the air in front of her and tears started falling. "My last memory of my boyfriend and she'll always be in it."

"So you didn't see him, again?" Dean's attention sharply to her.

She signed. "It was a Friday evening. I was mad. I figured I'd cool down over the weekend and talk to him again on Monday."

"But . . ." Sam prodded trying to remember the details about what happened to Darrin James.

"The morning crew at Carlotta's found him bled out on the floor, his wrist cut." The tears on Kaitlyn's face rolled freely now.

Sam frowned. Cut wrists?

"I thought all four boys were hung," Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Shh," Sam cautioned him. It didn't matter that he'd been thinking the same thing. They needed to her what Kaitlyn was saying.

"They claim his wounds were self inflicted," Kaitlyn informed them. "That's why Darrin's death is being linked to that of the other boys. Five suicides in . . ."

"Five?" Sam interrupted in surprise. "I only heard four."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Jaime Waylon is in a coma." She paused and looked at them. "I guess I should have said four suicides and one attempted suicide. Or that's how the police are looking at it. No one who know these boys believes they killed themselves. They weren't depressed, none of them."

The brothers were silent for the span of half a minute. Finally Sam asked, "Was there anything else you can think of, about Darrin or any of the other boys?"

Kaitlyn scrunched her face together in thought. Finally, she nodded. "None of them died at home. Darrin was in Carlotta's. Levi was here at the high school. Jason was hanging, hanging of all things, from lovers' point. That was weird since he didn't date. Jaime was hanging from a tree in the park, which is how he didn't die. Someone saw him and got him down before he died. He's in a coma, but they think he'll survive. Or they hope so. Aaron was found hanging out the window where the movie projector was at the theater. Darrin, Levi, and Aaron were found dead inside locked buildings. They didn't have keys and no alarms were set off. That's pretty weird, isn't it?"

Sam nodded silently and glanced at his brother.

"Thank you, Miss . . ." Dean frowned trying to remember her last name.

"Morales," Sam faked a cough.

Dean looked at him.

Sam tried not to roll his eyes. "Thank you, Miss Morales. Is there anything else we can do to help you?" He winced as Dean stepped on his foot.

"I don't suppose you could tell my parents that I'm pregnant, could you?"

"Er." Dean fidgeted uncomfortably.

Sam didn't say anything. He just stared at her uncertain.

Kaitlyn laughed. "Yeah. Didn't think so. I'll just see myself out." She stopped after only a few steps. "There's no one else you want to talk to. You'll just be wasting your time. I agree with Kyle. You're not here as councilors. You are here to do something. Don't worry about Mrs. Anderson. I can handle her. You find who murdered my boyfriend. Don't let them kill anyone else." She spun on her heal and left the room.

The two brothers looked at each other. Sam grimaced. "Are we that obvious?"

"I told you this was a bad idea," Dean said as he tugged at the tie around his neck. "Let's get out of here before someone else figures us out."

"We aren't usually that obvious, are we?" Sam pressed, feeling annoyed.

"It's that Dale kid," Dean decided. "He's in their class. He probably told them that he doesn't believe us."

"I didn't tell them, actually," Dale's voice informed them from the doorway.

The two brothers groaned and turned to look at the teen.

"I knew you were fakes," Dale said as he entered the room, "but I didn't tell Kyle or Kaitlyn or anyone else. If it makes you feel any better," the boy smirked at them, "they are probably the only other people who will see through you from this school. Outside this school, I couldn't say, but Kyle and Kaitlyn are likely to be suspicious of anyone who actually listens to them."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Where you close to any of the boys?"

"You mean Levi, who just moved here this year and doesn't know anyone, Jason who so wrapped up in his books that he had a very limited circle of friends, Darrin who was so wrapped up in his girlfriend, I don't think he remembered the rest of us existed, and Aaron who was on the football team, which in English," Dale threw a look at them, "means he doesn't have time for those of us who don't play football unless we knew him before."

Sam looked at Dean and remarked in a low voice, "I'm really starting to get annoyed with this guy."

Dale chuckled.

Dean turned around to glare at him. He met Dale's eyes and asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"You really think you're some sort of detectives and everyone is eating up this stupid idea that your counselors," Dale said as he approached them, ignoring that there were two people who hadn't believed the two to be counselors. "Seriously, who are you?"

"We told you our names," Sam said.

Dale shrugged. "And that matters? They aren't real. The licenses are forgeries. It's pretty clear to me."

"We're trying to help," Sam told him, exasperated. "Something isn't right here."

Dale went still. "Well, that' true anyway. It's not going to do anyone any good if you just make yourself more victims."

"So you don't believe these are suicides?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Hell no!"

The two brothers took a step away from him, startled.

"My best friend is in a coma because he supposedly tried to hang himself!" Dale yelled at them. "There is no way on earth that Jaime would _ever_ do that. Don't patronize me. I'm out of here!" He glared at them without another word he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Should we go after him?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "Let him steam. If he had something useful he would have told us." He tugged at the tie, again, this time pulling it off. "Let's go. I can't stand another minute here."

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter. I am currently debating as to whether I should give you the short next scene as a chapter or if I should combine it with the scene after it. What do you think? Should I give you a short chapter now? Or should I give you a longer chapter later (but hopefully soon)?

So do you think Kaitlyn or Dale had anything useful to say? Is Dean right? Is that all Dale has to tell them? Did Kaitlyn tell them everything she knows? What do you think?


	5. Gravestones

First a thank you to my reviewer:

vrb18 - Well, I decided to make it the whole thing. It just didn't work to have the one scene by itself. I have been working on the next chapter and I think I am close to done with it. It was a little awkward trying to figure out how to show what I needed, but I hope the resulting chapter is still good.

It's Dean and Sam. What is one of the things that Dean loves? Girls. So give the girl to Sam. But is she good, bad, or irrelevant?

* * *

Chapter Five - Gravestones

Dean shoved the door open and went straight to the back of the convenience store. He needed a beer.

Sam was about to follow him in, but a hand on his butt stopped him.

"What's your hurry, handsome?" a voice behind him purred.

Sam turned around and inhaled sharply.

Bright eyes looked up at him innocently despite the hand still firmly on his rear. "Do you have a minute?"

Sam reached back and grabbed her wrist. He dropped it when what felt like electricity shot through him.

"Aren't you adorable," she purred as she took a step toward him.

Sam backed into the wall.

She took another step forward and straddled his thigh. She took his hand in hers and wrote something on his hand with a pen. "Call me." She gave him a sultry look before she leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Then, she walked away with an exaggerated sway of her hips.

Sam sucked in a deep breath.

"What's taking you so long?" Dean asked, from the doorway. "I thought you wanted something, too."

Sam took in several deep breaths before he looked at his brother. "No, I'm okay. Why don't we head somewhere else? There's got to be someplace where we can learn something."

"Well, the school wasn't the place to look," Dean scowled.

"Hey, we learned some things there," Sam protested as he reached up his hand to wipe a bead of sweat off his forehead. He stopped and stared at his hand. The name "Ellie" was written followed by a local phone number, no area code.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked, grabbing his hand.

"Nothing," Sam said as he tugged his hand away.

Dean just grabbed it back. "Who's 'Ellie'?" he asked as he read the writing on his brother's hand.

"No clue," Sam shrugged. "She pretty much walked up to me, wrote that on my hand and headed out of here. I've never seen her before."

Dean chuckled. "Ah, my little brother is so grown up. Random hot chicks hitting on him. She was hot wasn't she?"

"Would you knock that off." Sam glared at him. "She couldn't have been much more than eighteen, if that. She certainly wasn't my type."

"Was she hot?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she was hot. She was also probably jailbait."

"Come on, Sam, a hot chick hits on you and your worried that she _might_ be under eighteen. You have her number. Ask."

Sam scowled at him. "Dean, we have other things to worry about. Besides, something about her was creepy."

Dean stopped. "Creepy?" He shrugged. "Of course there was. We need to get this over with so we can get away from all these damned teenager."

Sam chuckled at that. "Why don't we go check out records at the county court. Something Kaitlyn said had me wondering about the exact dates of those boys deaths."

"Cemetery might be better," Dean said as he glanced around, "just in case one of these boys really did kill himself and his ghost is killing the other ones."

Sam nodded. "We can do that, but I still want to see those records. I'm hoping that there is something in them that isn't public record."

"Sure, sure," Dean waved away as he headed toward the Impala.

* * *

That it wasn't night didn't make this cemetery any less spooky. Gargoyles guarded the entrance to the cemetery. Thorny roses weaved their way around other flowers and herb plants all the way around the perimeter.

Sam eyed the gargoyles wearily as they walked passed them.

It took some doing, but they found the locations of the four graves. The first one they looked at belonged to Jason Meister.

Sam brushed a drooping flower in a pot on top of the gravestone out of the way. The stone read:

Jason Meister  
Beloved Son and Brother  
June 22, 1996 – September 20, 2012  
Taken Too Soon

Sam looked over at his brother. "Okay, so he's been dead three weeks now."

"What are you trying to prove?" Dean asked as he looked at the paper with the locations of the other graves.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. Let's check the next one. Who's closest?"

Dean look between the different names. "Can't we get what we need off of here? We have everything this says."

Sam shook his head. "There's something here. Trust me."

Dean scowled. "Probably Aaron McConaughey. If you plan to go to all four graves, I'm doing out of here."

"Do you hear yourself?" Sam asked, grabbing the paper from his brother. "Four." He glanced around and tried to decipher the cemetery map they had gotten from the groundskeeper. "Besides, if one of these boys is behind this, do you really want to have to search through all this for his grave?"

"You really think that's what's going on here?"

"I honestly have no clue, Dean. Kaitlyn seemed sure her boyfriend wouldn't kill himself and so did Kyle."

"Yeah, but that's from people that love them. They never know."

Sam chuckled. "Cynic."

"Too trusting," Dean shot back.

A few minutes later they were in front of Aaron's grave. This one was covered in flowers and garlands. Someone had lain a medal over it. Sam did his best to uncover it without making it too hard to put back.

Aaron McConaughey  
Cherished Son and Friend  
February 1, 1996 – September 6, 2012  
R.I.P.

"See? Nothing there. This is a waste of time."

"Maybe it's not on the graves," Sam admitted, "but it shouldn't take too long to check the other two. Kaitlyn said he was the one found in the movie theater, right?"

Dean hesitated a moment and nodded. "Sounds right."

"Five weeks ago," Sam frowned. "He was a little older than Jason, but only a few months." Sam shook his head. "Let's just check the next one."

When they reached Levi's grave it was pretty barren and very easy to read.

Levi Thomas  
March 30, 1996 – October 4, 2012

"He hasn't even been dead a week and no one has left any flowers on the grave."

"Since when do you care about flowers, Sammy boy?" Dean scoffed.

"It just makes me wonder if anyone really noticed he was dead," Sam said as he stood up and started in the direction of the last grave.

Darrin's grave was a surprise. Carefully attached to it was a sonogram, probably placed there by Kaitlyn. The only other thing was one dozen fresh red roses.

Darrin James  
November 10, 1995 – August 30, 2012  
We Will Never Forget

"Since I'm guessing the roses came from Kaitlyn, who exactly picked the inscription?" Sam asked starring bemused at the gravestone.

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

"Okay, so that's all of them," Dean announced starting for the gate. "We have wasted a good hour of our time doing this and we have learned nothing."

"Not nothing," Sam argued. "We just don't know if any of it means anything."

"Let's just get back," Dean urged him as he started walking. He went about five feet before he stopped. "Hey, Sammy boy, take a look at that."

Sam followed his brother's hand and frowned. "Looks like someone wasn't too happy."

Finally curious, Dean took hurried steps and stopped in front of a fifth grave.

Michael Allen Dale  
Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend  
July 11, 1977 - September 13, 1995  
Justitia Caeca, Illa Ducenda

"And another nothing," Dean scowled. "This guy's been dead since before any of them were born."

"Barely," Sam said as he looked over the date. "Darrin was born less than two months later."

"He was older, too," Dean commented, "though not much, two years or so."

"Which might mean something if not for the other," Sam admitted as they started walking back toward the gate and the Impala. "I wonder why someone trashed his grave. It looks kind of recent."

Dean shrugged. "This was just a waste of time. Chances are that if any of these boys were murdered then none of them are behind it."

Sam stopped and looked at him. "Chances are these boys were murdered. The question is by whom and I wouldn't rule out the other boys. We only have one side of the story."

* * *

So here's to hoping that the graveyard scene worked.

Side note to those Charmed fans who managed to find this despite the Supernatural tag on it, the Gargoyles are a call out to "Charmed Again". Yes, this is a Supernatural/Charmed crossover. No, it's not nearly as obvious as the previous story. I don't list it as such, because although there will be a character from Charmed in this story, this character is not a main character in any way shape or form. There are other elements that connect to Charmed but they won't be noticable until later in the story.

Additional note to all readers. I have, by necessity (this chapter being the necessity) figured out what the dates of this story are. The prologue starts on October 11 and moves into October 9 when it moves back two days. This chapter and most of the others before it takes place on October 10.

Challenge for my readers: Can you find the clues Dean and Sam haven't noticed yet?

In the next chapter I think things are moving along much faster and smoother. No title for it yet. Some that come to mind are "Cell Phones" and "Differences", but neither takes up enough of what goes on in the chapter. And besides . . . there's only one cell phone involved.


End file.
